memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Meeting Coulson's team
At the space port Typhuss walks over to the space port and sees the Bus as he's walking to Coulson's team. Everyone meet Admiral Typhuss James Kira he's our newest member treat him with respect he's a Starfleet officer the first one Coulson says as he looks at the team and then at Typhuss as he let's him have the floor. Typhuss looks at the team. This is a great honor to join this team, I hope in time all of us can become friends, of course I already know Melinda says Typhuss as he looks at the team then at Melinda. Melinda nods at him. Good to see you again Typhuss Melinda says as she looks at him. Typhuss nods at her. Its good to see you again Melinda, so do I get a uniform to wear Coulson says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda then at Coulson. He looks at him. All in due time Admiral but meet the rest of the team first Phil says as he looks at him. Leo walks over to him. I'm Leo Fitz I'm the researcher on this team wow I can't believe I'm meeting a legend such as yourself Admiral Leo says as he shook Typhuss's hand. Then Jenna walks over to him. Sorry he's been wanting to meet you for awhile I'm his research partner Jenna Simmons Jenna says as she looks at him. He nods at her then Skye walks over to him. Typhuss I've heard a lot about you war veteran of both the Cardassian, Tzenkethi, Talarian, Xindi, and Der'kal Wars and married to Kira Nerys former liason officer to Captain Sisko and former commanding officer of Deep Space 9 currently Vedek to the Bajoran people now I'm Skye please to meet you Skye says as she shook his hand. Typhuss looks at her. You forgot the Tholian War, I fought in that war and I'm famous for severing on the USS Voyager, I got lost in the Delta Quadrant for seven years says Typhuss as he looks at Daisy. She looks at him. Couldn't find any information on that war Skye says as she looks at him. He turns to Phil and asked what's the mission. So what's the mission says Typhuss as he looks at Phil. Phil looks at him and takes the team to the holo-table. In recent weeks since the Borg Invasion of 2381 the people of Earth have been in a panic as of late recent attacks on non-Earthers have been happening in a few weeks, and this is our target a head researcher of the project in sector 678 near Alpha Centauri has been targeted by the rouge group Admiral you fought in the Borg Invasion what can we expect from panicked people? Phil asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and the team. I would imagine they would be scared and jumpy, they have no idea what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Phil and the team. Skye looks at him. But Starfleet won the war I would imagine the people would be calm after that Skye says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and explains what caused the war. On stardate 54973.4, Voyager was fighting the Borg to return to the Alpha Quadrant and we were inside a transwarp conduit then we got trapped in a Borg sphere and the Borg took us to the Alpha Quadrant near Earth where a Federation fleet attacked the Borg ship then Voyager fired a transphasic torpedo from within the Borg ship and destroyed it, by doing that the Borg saw the Federation as a threat then in 2381 the Borg launched their invasion against the races of the galaxy says Typhuss as he looks at Daisy. Melinda looks at him. I read that report some sort of new assimilation virus infected the people and they blamed the Voyager crew for bringing it to Earth Melinda says as she looks at the team and then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the team. Well they were wrong says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda. Phil looks at them. We leave at 1900 hours for Alpha Centauri dismissed Phil says as he looks at them. The team gets up as Typhuss walks over to Phil to give him some advice. We need to be ready to face whatever comes at us says Typhuss as he looks at Phil. Phil looks at him. We'll be ready Admiral seeing how you're the experience on the Borg you lead this mission, get some rest we've got a big day ahead Phil says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Phil and nods. The Bus heads towards Alpha Centauri in the Bus Typhuss is in his quarters talking to Janeway. I can have a Starfleet vessel meet up with you to pick up whoever is doing this to the people on Alpha Centauri Admiral Janeway says as she's on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen. Are you sure that's wise Kathryn says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the screen. I think it's the best because their not going to take kindly to people who aren't Starfleet remember how they felt about Section 31 during the war Kathryn says on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen and nods. All right, send the ship says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the screen. Be careful Typhuss Janeway out Admiral Janeway says as the transmission ends. Typhuss walks out of his quarters on the Bus and walks to the command center as he walks over to Phil and Melinda as their looking at the reports on what is going on at Alpha Centauri, when Phil looks at him. Sleep well Admiral? Phil asked as he looked at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yes I did and you says Typhuss as he looks at Phil. Phil looks at him. Yeah Phil says as he looks at him. Melinda looks at him. So, we're ready to go then any questions? Melinda asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and Phil. No says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda. Phil looks at them. All right let's land Phil says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at Melinda after Phil left the command center. So how are you doing Melinda says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda. She looks at him. Great I've been working with the SSR for awhile and reading what you've been doing nice work with the Der'kal Melinda says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thanks, that was the toughest war we faced so far says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda. The team got off the bus and looks around the area as their met by the Base Commander. Who the hell are you? Commander Peterson says as he walks over to the team. Typhuss looks at him. I'm Vice Admiral Kira, Starfleet Security Reserve, is that how you speak to a flag officer Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Peterson. Commander Peterson stands at attention. No sir, sorry sir we weren't expecting anyone from Starfleet but who are these people? Commander Peterson says as he looks at Admiral Kira then at Agents Coulson and May. Typhuss looks at him. Agents Coulson and May of the Starfleet Security Reserve says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Peterson. He looks at the Admiral. We weren't informed of anyone from SSR coming over Commander Peterson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at the Commander and briefs him on the situation. Your head researcher has been targeted by a group and we here to protect the head researcher, so let us pass, Commander that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Peterson. Commander Peterson looks at him. If you follow Lieutenant Commander Co Luk he'll lead you to the Doctor Commander Peterson says as he looks at them. Typhuss, Phil, Melinda, and Skye follow the security chief and are taken to the lab as Typhuss introduces him to the researcher. This is Phil Coulson, Melinda May and Skye says Typhuss as he looks at the researcher. The doctor looks up to reveal Doctor Samantha Tanner from the USS Helena. Admiral it's good to see you again Doctor Tanner says as she looks at him. Typhuss is surprised to see the Doctor again. It's good to see you again Doctor Tanner, how long has it been says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Tanner. She looks at him. Since the war with the Xindi I guess Captain Core thought it would be a good idea to help the people of Alpha Centauri to recover from the Der'kal assault, and so far they're making headway so what's up? Doctor Tanner says as she looks at the Admiral. Admiral Kira looks at her. You are in danger, someone wants to kill you and I just joined the Starfleet Security Reserve says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Tanner. Sam looks at him. Who would want to kill me? Doctor Tanner says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I don't know, that's what we are going to find out says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Tanner. She looks at him. I've been working on the symbiote poison to figure out how rouge NID agents got a hold of it to use on the Goa'uld during the war, and I found out who it was two former classmates of mine one that was questioned by the Tok'ra during the final end of the war and the one that was on the run still Doctor Tanner looks at him and the team. Typhuss looks at her. Can you give us the names please says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Tanner.